Kisah haru model cantik Orochimaru
by Heni Hasegawa Shinigami
Summary: Orochimaru menyamar sbg wanita cantik. ketika penyamarannya terbongkar, mengherankan fans-fansnya banyak yang setia...ckckck


Orochimaru adalah seorang pria yang parasnya bak seorang wanita. Dia cantik, elegen dan tubuhnya langsing mempesona.

Publik tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah sebenarnya pria. Dia model yang jadwal kerjanya lumayan padat, sehingga dia sulit di temui. Hari ini adalah jadwal pemotretan bersama aktor gagah Minato. Entah apa yang akan di lakukan selama prosesi pemotretan, tapi yang jelas seperti nya mereka berdua akan di pasangkan dalam tema pemotretan kali ini.

" Aku akan mengunakan gaun ini...ahh sungguh indah..." dengan nada sedikit berlebihan dan suara lembut, tapi tetap saja terlihat berat karena dia adalah pria.

Gaun yang akan dia kenakan adalah gaun yang desain nya rumit. Dengan dress terusan panjang dan besar. Warnanya pun hitam mengkilap dan gemerlap. Rambut yang di buat sanggul dengan ikat rambut khas korea. Menambah kesempurnaan kecantikan dari orochimaru. Kharismanya terpancar dan memberikan aura tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya. Cara berjalannya pun elegan dan lambat bagai sang putri. Sebenanrnya, aktor gagah Minato pun juga tidak tahu kalau Orochimaru adalah pria, tetapi dia pernah melihat Orochimaru di toilet pria. Walaupun Minato tidak memperdulikan Orochimaru pria atau wanita, tapi orochimaru sendiri khawatir bila identitas sesungguhnya di ketahui publik. Bahkan sepertinya Orochimaru ingin menjadi wanita sepenuhnya.

Waktu pemotretan pun tiba, Namun Minato belum saja datang ke Studio FOto. Akhirnya sangfotografer pun memutuskan untuk memotret Orochimaru sendirian. Hasil-hasil dari pemotretan tersebut sangat indah dan menawan. sekitar setangah jam kemudian, Minato pun datang dengan pakaian jas nya yang rapi.

" Minato, kenapa kau baru datang ? " tanya si fotografer

" Maaf ya...hehehe...tadi jalanan macet sekali, aku terjebak di sana. Sekali lagi maaf ya... "

"huh, ya sudah. cepat sana ! "

"ya..."

Minato dan orochimaru pun segara berpose untuk di ambil gambar nya. sekitar sejam berlalu. Akhirnya pemotretan pun selesai.

" Minato, kau sudah punya pacar belum ? " tanya orochimaru dengan lembut. Minato pun tersentak mendengarnya.

" Sudah..." Jawabnya dengan gugup dan kucuran keringat di wajahnya.

"owhh begitu ya...kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?"

"ahh gak papa kok..." jawabnya dengan gemetaran

Sebenarnya, Orochimaru bukan gay. Dia melontarkan pertanyaan seperti hanyalah untuk memastikan pada Minato kalau dia adalah seorang wanita. Di luar Studio, terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang tidak kalah cantiknya dengan Orochimaru turun dari mobil. Seorang itu adalah Model juga, namanya adalah Sakura. Dia memiliki paras yang cantik dan manis. Dia memiliki rambut pendek sebahu. Point utama dari model ini adalah matanya yang sangat cantik dan menawan. Orochimaru pun hendak berganti baju di ruang ganti. Dia melepas semua bajunya, termasuk benda yang sengaja di selipkan di dadanya agar seperti wanita. Namun ketika Orochimaru sedang berganti baju, Sakura pun tiba-tiba masuk dan berteriak " PRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Seluruh orang yang berada di Studio pun dengar dan langsung pergi ke lokasi kejadian. Salah seorang pun bertanya pada Sakura.

" Apa ada Pria di kamar ganti wanita, nona ?"

" Itu...itu..." sakura pun menunjuk Orochimaru. Orochimaru pun ketar-ketir karena identitasnya di ketahui.

" ! ARTIS CANTIK OROCHIMARU YANG AKU SUKAI SELAMA INI PRIAA ? MIMPI APA SEMALAM AKU INI! " fans Orochimaru pun pingsan seketika.

" APA ? Orochimaru pria ? " tanya sakura

" Ya, Nona...Dia Model cantik itu "

Sakura, Minato dan kebanyakan orang lain nya pun pingsan di tempat. Dan seorang wartawan yang sebenarnya meng-idolakan Orochimaru pun bingung dan bimbang

" Aku harus bagaimana ? aku gak kuat harus buat berita kayak Gini. Mending aku pingsan aja ! "

Sementara itu, Orochimaru diam dan tak bergerak. Dia seakan jadi patung. Orochimaru syokk karena identitas yang ia jaga selama ini terbongkar begitu saja. Orochimaru pun ambruk di tempat dengan hanya memakai celana saja.

Dalam tempo yang bisa di bilang sangat singkat, berita pun segara menyebar. Tetapi yang lebih mengherankan, fans-fans Orochimaru tetap setia meng-idolakannya. Orochimaru pun menangis haru karena dia memiliki fans se-fanatik itu.

Akhirnya, dia mengadakan jumpa pers sekaligus mengungumkan jenis kelamin nya yang sebenernya melalu mulutnya sendiri. Dan yang iya dapatkan adalah sambutan meriah dari sang fans. Bahkan ada fans yang melontarkan kalimat " OROCHIMARU TETAPLAH JADI WANITA CANTIK PUJAAN HATI KAMI ! "

Kali ini, Orocimaru benar-benar menangis haru. Dan sepertinya akan menjadi Artis yan paling tersohor di Negerinya. Orochimaru pun mulai bersuara.

" Semuanya…terimakasih karena telah setia meng-idolakan saya. Saya sungguh tak menyangka kebohongan ini bukan akhir yang menyedihkan. Saya pun merasakan bahwa sepertinya kebohongan saya ini adalah kebohongan yang istimewa. Saya pun bersyukur menjadi pria mempunyai kelebihan cantik seperti ini. Tapi sekali lagi saya tegaskan, kalau saya ini NORMAL ! saya pun juga berharap ada wanita cantik yang mau dengan saya. TERIMAKASIH SEMUA… ! I LOVE U ! "

-the end-


End file.
